Their Promise
by 3oclockfairy
Summary: heero x duo Sometimes you just reach that point in your relationship, can they really work it out they are very different people after all. - Shounen ai
1. Chapter 1 Duo's Night

-1Chapter One – Duo Night

Duo tossed and turned in his bed this had become a nightly routine. He could hear the deep breaths of someone sleeping soundly next to him, it almost aggravated him to tears. He just couldn't sleep, he had so much weighing on his mind. Well not a lot just one huge weight. He violently rolled over on to his side and was face to face with the weight.

Duo looked at the face of the person lying next to him on it were some of the most beautiful features he had ever seen. He had fallen in love with this person the very first time he saw him on a beach a very long time ago.

Duo brushed a piece of fringe out of the eyes of his sleeping love and then stroked his cheek gently so as not to wake him.

"Heero…" Duo sighed in a pained wince. He ran his fingers down Heeros neck across his shoulders and then down his arm. He saw Heeros eyebrows twitch and quickly withdrew his hand. He lay staring into Heeros face which was being lit by the moonlight beaming in through the large window on the slanted roof of their attic bedroom.

Duo smiled to himself Heero always slept in the same way. He always had the blanket tucked under his arm leaving his arm, shoulder, neck and head exposed. Duo liked to have the blanket over his head so he had to sleep further down the bed then Heero. Duo liked being able to see this much of his love. Heero had a very strong shoulder line, which Duo just loved, he thought for a moment and realized there wasn't really anything he didn't like about Heero. As Duo looked in to Heeros sleeping moonlit face he felt tears building up in his eyes he couldn't take the pain in his chest. Duo couldn't hold the tears back he heard them hitting the pillow with a slight thudding sound. He carried on looking at Heero, although his vision was blurred he just made out Heeors eyes starting to open. In a panic Duo quickly rolled over as carefully as he could so his back was facing Heero, he sniffed quickly and wiped his eyes, he tucked under the cover and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. Duo was so tired from his crying that he managed to cry himself to sleep before Heero managed to open his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Heero's Night

Chapter Two – Heeros Night

Heero opened his eyes he looked confused he was sure someone had been looking at him. Heero looked across the bed to where Duo was sleeping and frowned to himself he hated it when Duo slept with his back facing him. Heero leaned forward a bit and felt a damp patch on his pillow it smelled slightly salty like tears. He nudged himself closer to Duo placing one hand on his shoulder, Heero peered over to look at Duo. Heero smiled Duo was sleeping soundly, the moon came out from behind a big cloud and lit the whole room, Heero smiled more he could now see all of Duo's features as if it were the day time. As Heero looked down on Duo he noticed something glistening under his eyes. Heero reached down and rubbed it gently. Heero realized that Duo had been crying it hurt him deep down inside to think that Duo had been crying. Heero looked sad he wondered what could be causing Duo's pain. He wanted to hug Duo to let him know that he was there for him but he pulled back. He looked almost scared of touching him. Heero quickly rolled over and slept on the very edge of the bed. If he tried to get any further away from Duo he would have been sleeping on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3 Their Morning

-1

Chapter 3 – Their Morning

Heero woke up the next morning with the sun beating down on to his back. He felt like it was cooking the back of his neck. He rubbed his neck as he rolled over. He sat up quickly 'where's Duo?' He thought to himself Duo always waited for him to wake up before he got out of bed. He saw an envelope resting against the lamp on the bedside table it had his name on it. Heero had a sudden rush of panic, his heart was pounding, had Duo left him? He jumped off the bed grabbing the envelope and rushed downstairs.

Heero heard some noise coming for the kitchen 'Please let it be Duo!' His heart pounded as he slammed the kitchen door open. Duo jumped round to face the person heaving in the doorway, he looked scared out of his wits. Duo looked Heero up and down still looking scared, Heero was just in his boxers. Duo noticed that Heero was gripping the envelope he had left on the bedside table. Duo could hear Heero panting Duo was still scared he felt like his heat was pounding on the inside of his ribs. Even though he was scared he managed to ask if Heero was okay, Heero looked really worried. Heeros worried looked changed to an angry one, Duo thought that he had done something wrong he tucked his hands into the frilly pockets of this pink apron and looked to the floor. He didn't want to see Heeros angry face he was upset enough already. Duo sulked to himself he had gotten up extra early to make a nice breakfast for Heero and he was looking at him as if he had just killed someone. Duo chanced a glance at Heero and saw his expression he looked sad seeing this expression on Heeros face made Duo's heartbreak.

Heero walked over to Duo and wrapped his arms round him tightly. Duo was taken aback by the embrace this was the first time in months Heero had touched him, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Duo decided not to think he held on to Heeros shoulders burying his face into Heeros chest, he didn't want the moment to end. Heero brought his hand up and placed it on the back of Duo's head he held him for a long time. Heero looked down at the top of Duo's head with a pained look on his face, he moved his looked over to the stove as if he were thinking about something. His expression changed from pain to an almost panic one of the pans had caught on fire and Duo's hair was resting right next to it. Heero without thinking pushed Duo out the way, Duo was caught by surprise and ended up falling on the floor, he had no idea what was going on. Heero quickly put the envelope down and put a wet towel over the pan turning the stove off. Heero turned and looked at Duo who was now sitting on the floor looking very sorry for himself.

Duo looked up at Heero who was now standing over him. Duo had tears in his eyes

"Do you hate me that much?" Duo almost screamed he couldn't stop his tears from falling, he was gripping the bottom of his apron looking at the floor. Heero looked surprised he didn't understand what Duo was talking about. Duo couldn't stop himself from crying he had held in all his thoughts for so long, he wiped his eyes but it didn't help. He looked up at Heero

"Y-You just throw me on the floor like I'm nothing and ruin the food I've spent hours making for you." Heero looked back at the stove with an 'oops' look on his face. Duo was shouting, Heero knelt down and tried to hug Duo but he was pushed away forcefully.

"You don't touch me or be intimate with me anymore." Duo wanted to stop himself but he couldn't his body just wanted to get it all out

"You crumpled up your card as if it were nothing, I spent hours picking out just the right one…" Heero looked puzzled 'What card?' He thought to himself as his eyes looked at the crumpled envelope sitting on the edge of the table. Heero stood up reaching for the envelope, he started to unfold the creases in it. He opened the envelope and pulled the card out, he started to straighten it out and took a good look at it. He looked really sad he had completely forgotten. He placed the card down neatly on the table even though it was still crumpled. Heero knelt down on the floor again he looked so sad, Duo caught sight of Heeros look and even though it broke his heart to see such a sad expression on his loves face he was to angry to show that he cared. Heero reached out to Duo, Duo smacked Heeros hands away he stood up looking down on Heero

"You forgot our anniversary!" Duo bellowed, Heero looked like his heart had just shattered he looked so painfully upset. Heero shook his head mostly in disbelief that he had forgotten. Duo's mood changed for anger to complete despair

"You really don't love me anymore!" He cried and ran out of the room he slammed the kitchen door as he left.

The draft from the slammed door blew the card in front of Heero on the floor. He looked at it and then picked it up reading the message inside. Heero held it for a while just staring emptily at it. His dead eyes changed as he smiled to himself he couldn't believe they had been together for a year already. He stood up and took the towel off the pan that had been on fire. The peered into it the food was now all charred and black but he could still see that Duo had been making his favourite food for him. He looked back at the door he had to make up with Duo if it killed him he was sure this was all just a misunderstanding. Heero felt a draft and realized he was still only in his boxers he decided before anything else he would get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4 Heero and the Memory

\/p>

-1Chapter 4 – Heero and the Memory

Heero crept up the stairs and into his and Duo's bedroom as quietly as possible. He looked over at the bed Duo was sprawled out all over it, Heero chuckled to himself Duo looked so cute. He walked over to the bed and looked down on Duo, he noticed that Duo's eyes were all puffy 'He cried himself to sleep again.' Heero sighed with a sad look on his face. Heero hadn't realized before why Duo had been crying himself to sleep, now that he had found out he was the cause he felt like he was being stabbed with a knife in the chest. 

Heero sat on the edge of the bed with a loving look in his eyes, he stroked over Duo's collarbone, which was clearly visible on his sprawled out form. Heero couldn't help but smile at Duo sleeping position, he was taking up almost all the room and the huge king-sized bed with his arms and legs reaching out to the corners. Heero un-did Duo's apron and removed in carefully folding it and placing it on the floor, he had no idea how Duo could fall asleep in his clothes on. Heero then started to un-button Duo's jeans, Duo started to twitch so Heero let go he didn't want to wake him up. When Duo stopped moving he was now lying on his side with one arm tucked under his head and the other still reaching out to the corner. Heero had decided to get dressed while he had been waiting for Duo to settle. When Heero finished getting dressed he went back to Duo to finished getting him undresses as carefully as possible. When the clothes were off Heero folded then on the floor next to Duo and then wrapped the blanket over him. 

Heero walked over to the huge built in cupboard he opened the door as quietly as possible it was very creaky Heero had completely forgotten to oil the hinges. He made his way to the very back of the cupboard passing various pieces of machine, oils, tools and various other bits. He climbed up a few shelves to reach the very back of the top self. He felt around and then finally found what he was looking for he grabbed hold of it tucking it in his hand he stepped back on to the floor. He looked in his hand when he was on the floor, he was holding an old rag covered in dust oil and grease. He stuffed the rag in his pocket and made a quick exit out the room. 

Heero went back into the kitchen, he placed the rag on the table and sat down. He unfolded the rag carefully and was happy to see its contents was still there. Sitting in the middle of the rag were two small black boxes. Heero picked up one of the boxes and opened it inside was a small beautiful sliver engraved ring. Heero took the ring out of the box and played with it for a moment and then placed it on his little finger. He smiled at the ring and remembered when he got it.

It was a snowy day in some part of the world Heero had been sent on a mission. He and Duo had been together for a few months, Duo had been very upset when he found out where Heero was going and demanded that he got to go to. Heero had teased him about it at the time in those early days he never expressed his emotions, he still found it hard now, Duo was very upset about it but left Heero to go alone anyway. It had only been down to Duo's honesty and easygoing nature that had enabled Heero to come out of himself, if it hadn't been for Duo Heero would still have been cold as ever but Duo gave him the benefit of the doubt. Heero smiled to himself thinking about it. 

On the mission Heero had bumped in to Trowa, they were both very surprised to see each other. The mission was completed in no time when that finally started working together. They had gone to a small town to get some food when Heero has stumbled across and small jewellery shop. In the window were a pair of beautiful silver engraved wedding rings. Heero looked at the smaller of the two and imagined it on Duo's slender finger. He smiled as he looked at them. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder it was Trowa

"You thinking about buying those?" He asked with a smirk. Heero blushed slightly which seemed to shock Trowa more then himself. Heero went into the shop and came out with two beautiful black boxes. They made a joke out of it and decided that Heero would give them to Duo if he could put up with him for a whole year. 

Heero smiled at the memory, he was now holding the matching rings in his hand 'I never though he would really put up with me for this long. When did I start to love him this much?' Heero though to himself. He looked at the rings at the time it was just a joke but now he was truly in love with Duo. In his eyes the rings no longer represented the joke but his true longing to show Duo he only wanted to be with him. Heero placed the rings back in their boxes and hid them away in a pocket of his rucksack. 

\/p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Duo's Determination

-1Chapter 5 – Duo's Determination

Duo woke up with a start he wondered what time it was, the sun was still beaming in through the window, it was still light. He was grateful he hadn't wasted the whole day. Duo noticed that his clothes were in a neat pile on the floor, he smiled realizing Heero had changed him. He decided that he had to work things out with Heero he loved him too much to just let him slip away. He thought that if they could just talk they would be able to sort things out, he would make Heero love him again. 

Duo quickly got dressed with his newly found determination burning deep inside of him. He rushed down the stairs and into the living room. Something on the mantle above the fire caught his eye it was the anniversary card he had brought Heero, it was still crumpled but it had pride of place right in the middle. Duo smiled he thought that maybe Heero didn't hate him after all, he got more confident with this thought and walked into the kitchen. 


	6. Chapter 6 And They Start Again

Chapter 6 – And They Start Again

Duo saw Heero sitting behind the table reading a paper. As soon as Duo and Heeros eyes met Duo's confidence disappeared. Heero smiled at Duo who was looking a bit worried and scared,

"Sleeping Beauty's finally awake then." Heero smirked Duo blushed slightly and looked at the floor.

"I… I think we need to t-talk," Duo stuttered. Heero shook his head

"We need a walk." He said with empathizes throwing his rucksack on and pulling Duo out the house.

Duo walked a bit behind Heero looking at the floor. Heero kept looking back at him but Duo didn't once look up. Heero frowned he stopped and walked in front of Duo who still refused to look at anything other then the floor. Heero looked round there weren't many people about he took a deep breath blushing and took hold of Duo's hand. Duo looked up at him shocked Heero's response was a nervous smile. Heero never held his hand when it was light out he didn't want anyone to see. Duo smiled he wondered if Heero was trying to make up with him.


	7. Chapter 7 Their Destination

Chapter 7 – Their Destination

The pair eventually reached their destination, Duo's smiled beamed when he saw where they were. He turned and looked at Heero who couldn't help but smile back seeing Duo's excitement. 

"Do you know where we are?" Heero asked Duo

"This is where we first met!" Duo beamed as he ran down the steps to the beach below 

"Yes… and you shot me," Heero grumbled to himself following Duo down the steps. 

When Heero reached the beach he found a nice spot and pulled some things out of his bag he had backed a picnic while he had been waiting for Duo to wake up. Duo was chasing seagulls when he noticed what Heero was doing. He ran over to Heero even more excited when he saw the picnic. 

When the sat down to eat Heero explained that he had forgotten about their anniversary and that he was very sorry. Duo forgave him instantly. They spoke more and more as they ate the picnic Heero had made. Heero also explained about the fire in the kitchen and why he had pushed Duo out of the way. Duo grabbed the tip of his braid and looked at it blushing slightly realizing that he had overreacted, Heero couldn't help but laughed at him.


	8. Chapter 8 The Final Hurdel

Chapter 8 – The Final Hurdle

The sun started to set and a cold wind blew across the beach. Heero looked across at Duo he looked so beautiful in the light. The orange glow of the setting sun seemed to bring out all of his features. Duo noticed that Heero was looking at him and met his gaze even though Heero was slightly embarrassed he smiled.

"Heero…" Duo started slightly unsure Heero looked over at him making Duo blush almost as if he hadn't wanted Heero to hear. Heero smiled at him trying to encourage him to talk. After a short pause Duo finally continued

"W...why is it that you haven't… you know…" Duo looked at Heero who looked confused

"Don't you find me attractive anymore?" Duo blurted out and blushed straight after. He quickly glanced at Heero who looked so sad Duo was stuck looking at this pained expression. Duo was desperate for one of them to speak he couldn't look at this expression for much longer it was killing him but he couldn't think of anything to say and he wanted to hear if Heero had an explination. Heero finally spoke

"Duo…" he sounded as sad as he looked

"You are very attractive to me, I love you more everyday." Duo's heart started to race he could feel his face burning up he was so happy by what he was hearing. Heero fumbled about in his bag, Duo was confused he wondered what he could be looking for.


	9. Chapter 9 The Promise

Chapter 9 – The Promise

Duo could just make out something in Heeros hands he couldn't fully see what they were. Heero moved closer to Duo and opened one of the black boxes. Duo looked at the sliver engraved ring reflecting the last lights on the sun. He thought his heart had stopped. Heero took hold of Duo's left hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

"This is my promise to you. I will love only you forever, even when I draw my last breath and am sent to hell I will still love you." Heero places the other ring on his own finger but in his right hand. Duo couldn't stop his tears he was so happy. He didn't want Heero to see him crying so turned away, Heero placed his hand under Duo's chin lifting his head gently so they were looking each other in the eye. Heero kissed Duo gently for a short time and then pulled away leaving Duo still craving more. Duo looked at Heero who looked sad, he didn't want to ruin the moment but he had to find out why Heero wouldn't touch him anymore. Heero was holding Duo's hand tightly so their rings were sitting side by side. Heero looked over at Duo he had such a sincere worried look on his face.

"Heero… Why?" Duo asked Heero looked angry but not at Duo at himself. Heero sighed and said

"Duo I do truly love you, more then I could ever express in words, you are the best thing and only good thing that has happened in my life. And that is why I can't be intimate with you. Every time we are you get hurt I can't bear hurting you. Every time I see or hear your pain I feel like a piece of my soul has died." He rubbed his head loking at Duo to see if he had understood, Duo was smiling but had tears in his eyes. Heero couldn't tell if he was happy or sad.

"Duo you are so attractive to me the only way I felt I would be able to control myself was to be distant from you."

Duo smiled and the tears ran down his cheeks

"I understand," He wept he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him.

"I love you more then anything too, but you should still touch me. The more we do it the less it hurts." Duo added. Heero was shocked for a moment but eith a sweet smile he leaned over and kissed his love gently but with passion.

Holding each other's hands, with their promises sitting side by side on their fingers that watched the sun set wrapped in the picnic blanket.

Thank you for taking time to read this story, reviews of any kind are appreciated. And I just wanted to say this is a very old sotry I wrote it years ago but thought I would repost it.


End file.
